OVERALL: ABSTRACT The scope of regenerative medicine encompasses the repair, regeneration, and replacement of defective, injured, and diseased tissues and organs. The success of regenerative therapies is dependent, at least in part, on a favorable microenvironment in which the regenerative processes occur. Technological innovations and a deepened mechanistic understanding of how these microenvironmental signals influence tissue regeneration has drawn attention to the critical importance of the clinical field with foundations in the application of physical, thermal, and electrical stimuli to promote functional restoration?rehabilitation. We propose that the fields of regenerative medicine and rehabilitative science are inextricably intertwined, an intersection of disciplines that we and others have termed Regenerative Rehabilitation. To realize the full potential of Regenerative Rehabilitation, there is a need for formalized mechanisms that promote the interaction of basic scientists with rehabilitation specialists. During the initial funding cycle, the Alliance for Regenerative Rehabilitation Research & Training (AR3T) built a national network of investigators and programs that has helped to expand scientific knowledge, expertise and methodologies across the domains of regenerative medicine and rehabilitation. This proposal seeks funding for AR3T 2.0, in which we will build on successes achieved and lessons learned over the initial period of support with the goal of being even more responsive to the needs of the greater community. Six specific aims define a framework upon which we will achieve our goals. AR3T will provide education and drive the science underlying Regenerative Rehabilitation by: 1) Providing didactic programs that expose rehabilitation researchers to cutting-edge investigations and state-of-the-art technologies in the field of regenerative medicine (Didactic Aim); 2) Cultivating collaborative opportunities between renowned investigators in the fields of regenerative medicine and rehabilitation (Collaborations Aim); 3) Coordinating a pilot funding program to support novel lines of Regenerative Rehabilitation research (Pilot Funding Aim); 4) Developing and validating technologies to advance the measurement and use of the regenerative rehabilitation programs (Technology Aim); 5) Promoting our center?s expertise to a broad community of trainees, investigators, and clinicians (Promotion Aim); 6) Carefully monitoring and evaluating the effectiveness of our program will ensure that we are successful in achieving our goals (Quality Control Aim). Administrative note: In the preparation of this proposal, we made every effort to present a comprehensive and detailed plan for achieving our goals while minimizing redundancy. Therefore, in multiple places, we refer the reader to specific components of the application, rather than repeating text. We appreciate the time and effort the reviewers devote to the evaluation of the proposals. Sincerely, Fabrisia, Tom and Mike